User talk:Emeryy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Emeryy page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 12:30, April 9, 2012 TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL That's right, I just trolled your talk page. TheBushAdministration 17:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Richard, my name is Tim, I play in a german Metalband called Cyrence. I am very interested in the Picture of the Syringe you used for your "Adrenaline" Story. I'd like to use it as the cover-art for our Upcoming EP. Please contact me so we can talk about this. Cheers from germany! Tim Cyrence (talk) 13:47, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Tips Please don't tag a story both M4R and "Delete Now". If you are unsure of a story, put it in the marked for review section. If the story obviously doesn't meet quality standards, is a Blacklisted subject, or is a Spam page; tag it "Delete now". Also, please don't blank your talk page. Thanks. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:59, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Would You Like a Game? I'm about ready to pack up the game giveaway, so let me know if there's anything that interests you. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:06, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, of course. You can either come on chat and I can give you the link that way or give me an e-mail address and I can send them to you. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 23:33, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Sent. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 00:30, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi. I've started reading your stories and I like them. So far I've only read Conveyor and Crimson Road. You have a lot of them! Would you recommend a few to me that you think are your best? If you get a chance I would love to get a read and review from you, too. My story The Abalone Thief is up for PotM (a little on the longer side), and the story I wrote for the freestyle challenge He Was a New Man just got rated 10/10- people have been really raving about it. Thanks. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 01:26, February 7, 2015 (UTC) Hello sir, I am not sure if you will read this since you quit the wiki, but I will try to communicate with you anyway. I am an aspiring fifteen year old author and have found great inspiration in your eleven miles post. It all started after I read this and made a short story about it with some characters just for fun. Then I realized how great this post would be if it was turned into a story. While there are not any copy right issues for forum posts, I feel it is only right to ask you if I can have the honor of writing the story about this intriguing post. I have already written 45 (13738 words) pages of a manuscript and have already cited you and gave you credit in my preface. If my book does become published, I promise to give you part of the profits if you email me about this and give me permission. My book does not center all around eleven miles, but it does play a big role in my book. I will also send youXXhvdXx (talk) 18:18, August 20, 2015 (UTC) an email if you choose to respond to this post, a synopsis of my story. Please consider this and take care. Hello there. I recently read your story "Hearts Of The Young" and it really intrigued me, and this morning I came up with the idea to expand your pasta into a longer horror story, like a "fan-edit". It will be posted on the Spinpasta Wiki, and I wanted to ask you if it's okay I could take your story and continue it from where it ended. The continuation will be about the kidnappers locking down the whole theatre and trapping everyone inside, slowly kidnapping and murdering everyone, one by one, and the protagonist has to escape before he's killed. So, do I have the permission to continue your story or would you prefer it unchanged? Thank you for your attention. :I'd be fine with it, as long as it follows two guidelines. The first would be that the "fan-edit" does not contain any of the original story. This means that, if you're continuing off from the ending, what follows would be the start of your story. The other condition is that the original story remains unaltered, of course. As long as those stay true, then I don't have any issues. Good luck with your story! Emeryy (talk) 21:47, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Game based off of a work Hello! I've been a big fan of creepypasta's for a while and when I came to your story of "11 Miles" I just downright loved it! It inspired me to want to create this game as my next project and I was interested in seeing if you would approve of a game made based off of it, with credit of course? It would be an honor to work with this piece of work, and if you require any special stipulations I am willing to agree to them. Thanks in advance, NicocchiLover (talk) 15:57, September 4, 2017 (UTC)NicocchiLover 11 mile spinoff Hello im a big fan of your 11 miles story and was wondering if i could do a spin off story of it. Im not sure how all this works so if there is a better way to contact you please let me know. Thanks. Mike- Re: Sorry to See You Go Sorry to see you go. I'll try to delete the pages you requested in a timely manner. I'll message you when the task is complete. As for the blogs, it'll take a while to sort through your contributions to get them all, but they should be removed in the near future. On a final note, thank you for sharing your stories with us on the wiki. I wish you the best of luck in all your future endeavors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:56, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :The pages you requested to be deleted have been removed. I'll do a quick glance over your contributions to make sure I didn't miss anything, but I'd suggest you also give your edits a once-over for anything else you might want removed. Once more, sorry to see you go. I wish you all the best in your future endeavors. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:13, December 20, 2018 (UTC)